


Honey I'm Good

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ever get a song stuck in your head and you just can't get it out?  Yeah, that's what happened here.  Based on this song, however swap out "she" for "he", and picture Dean and Cas: </p><p>https://youtu.be/Go7gn6dugu0</p><p>If you are unfamiliar with this song, it's catchy as hell, but that video is probably one of the cutest ones I have ever seen in my life.  So yeah, sometimes you just can't get a song out of your head, and this is what happens...</p><p>Don't shoot me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey I'm Good

**Author's Note:**

> Those that know me, they know I have a very ecclectic taste in music. This is one of several songs I have been unable to get out of my head as of late. It's so super catchy and I got the idea for this fic after listening to it like fifty times. So I hope you all at least moderately enjoy it.
> 
> Really, I just had to get this out of my system.

“Damn, that one was rough. Since when did ghosts get so hard to gank?” Dean complained as they walked out of the dilapidated house where the spirit had been residing. 

“What I want to know is why there have been so many lately. That’s the fourth one this week alone.” Sam said. He was busy wiping a spider web from his hair, grimacing as it clung to his fingers.

“It’s exhausting. I need a drink. You coming?” Dean tossed the shotgun and the bag he was carrying into the trunk of the Impala and turned to look at his brother.

“Nah, I…have a date tonight.” Sam replied. He deliberately didn’t look at his brother as he said that. The look on Dean’s face and that ridiculous grin he always got was more than he could bear.

“Good for you Sammy. Need some condoms? I have a ton I’m not using.” Dean slapped his brother on the shoulder and Sam glared at him.

“It’s a date, Dean. I’m not sleeping with her.”

“Why not? I can’t remember the last time you got laid. You need it, baby brother. Trust me.” Dean said as he went around and opened the driver’s side door. He slid behind the wheel as Sam got in on the passenger side.

“I’m so glad you’re having sex on a regular basis Dean, I’m happy for you, but I don’t sleep with every woman I meet. I need a bit more than just sex.” Sam sighed as they pulled away from the house and started the long drive back to the bunker.

“And I don’t? I’m not that damn shallow, Sam. If I was, would I be with Cas? Wait, I think that came out wrong.” Dean frowned as he repeated the words back in his own head. “I mean Cas is more than I deserve and I’m lucky to have him.”

“I knew what you meant.” Sam was on his phone texting as he spoke. Dean glanced at the phone screen.

“What’s her name?” He asked.

“Lori. You met her already, the clerk down at the courthouse? Long, blonde hair, big brown eyes?” 

Dean searched his memory bank until he found a face that matched the name.

“Oh…the one with all the curves in all the right places.” He grinned at his brother who was still deliberately ignoring him.

“Yes, that would be her.” Sam replied dryly.

“You have good taste. I’d have jumped on that if I weren’t taken.” Dean said. This time Sam did look up at him.

“Why do you say stuff like that? You’re lucky to have Cas. He’s the best thing that ever happened to you and all you can ever do is think about all the people you’d be screwing if you weren’t with him. Aren’t you happy with him?”

The truth was, since losing the mark and all the crap they had gone through, and Cas’ decision to fall, for good this time, he’d actually never been happier. It had taken a bit of adjusting to being with Cas in the beginning. He’d chased skirts for so long that chasing a tie was in a whole other ball park, but God he loved the ex-angel so much it hurt just thinking about it. Sam was right, when he said things like that he was essentially insulting the man he loved. 

“You’re right. I don’t deserve him, but trust me, I’m not thinking about all the people I’d rather be screwing. Actually he’s all I can think about. When I see a beautiful woman the first thing that comes to my mind is Cas. His eyes, his smile, that body…” He bit down on his lower lip as he thought about just what they had done last night, and how amazing it had been. He didn’t notice his brother looking like he was about to throw up next to him.

“Save me the imagery, please, that’s my friend you’re talking about and I’d really rather not think of him naked.” Sam shivered in disgust and went back to texting.

The salt and burn really wasn’t all that far from the bunker and they were home in just over an hour. Cas was at the door waiting for them, dressed in one of Dean’s band tees and his own boxers. And those stupid bee socks he’d asked for last Christmas. He was freaking adorable. He smiled brightly as the Winchesters got out of the car. 

“Were you successful?” He asked as Dean started towards him.

“Of course. It didn’t go down without a fight, but we got it.” He said, pausing to kiss Cas on the cheek. The former angel blushed and gifted Dean with one of the bright smiles he loved so much.

“Neither of you were injured, were you?” Cas asked, following the brothers back inside.

“Nah, just sore. I need a shower.” Dean said. Cas took the bag from him as Dean stripped out of his jacket and stretched. “I need a drink and to get out for a few hours, you coming, babe?” Dean asked.

“I don’t think so. I was going to curl up in bed and read for a while.” Cas replied. He followed Dean to what was now “their” room and watched as his boyfriend stripped out of the tee shirt and flannel he was wearing. Dean smirked when he caught Cas looking at him, noting the hunger in his eyes. He walked over and pulled the man against him.

“Ok, when I get back we’ll curl up together, ok? I don’t plan to be out that long.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of Cas’ jaw, loving the way the other man pressed closer, sighing contentedly. For so many years he had kept any physical contact light and friendly, but now he could touch Cas as much as he wanted, and anywhere he wanted. Like now as he wrapped his arms around the man and gripping his ass, pulled him closer.

“How are your stitches? Do I need to clean them?” He asked as he buried his face against Cas’ neck and inhaled. To Dean, Cas smelled like heaven itself. The former angel prided himself on cleanliness. It had never been an issue as an angel, but as a human he fretted over things like body odor, bad breath, and sweat. He didn’t like to smell, and since he had moved into a romantic relationship with Dean he was especially attentive to keeping himself clean below the belt. It was something the hunter was especially grateful for. 

Cas had been injured on their last Wendigo hunt, sustaining a nasty laceration just under his left arm, across his ribs that Dean had paid special attention to when he’s stitched it so the man wouldn’t have a glaring scar. He slid up the tee shirt Cas was wearing to check it. It was the reason he hadn’t wanted Cas to accompany them on this hunt, it was still healing.

“It hurts a bit if I bump against it but otherwise it isn’t bothering me.” Cas replied. His fingers were tugging at the belt on Dean’s pants, pulling him even closer.

“Care to join me in the shower?” Dean asked him.

“Of course.” Cas replied without hesitation.

The shower took twice as long but it was worth it. Dean couldn’t remember the last time someone could coax multiple orgasms out of him, especially now that he was creeping up on forty. But Cas managed to, over and over, every time they made love. Yes, “making love” was a ridiculously cheesy term but Cas loved to use it since Dean had finally gotten him to stop calling it fornication. He’d take making love over that any day. And as good as Cas always made him feel, he enjoyed reciprocating. He’d never admit to anyone, save for Cas, how important it was to him that Cas find as much pleasure in everything they did as he did. Dean was an attentive lover, gentle and thoughtful, something that contradicted greatly with his rough, playboy exterior, but he liked it that way, and apparently so did Cas. 

Dressed in clean clothes, Dean spiked his hair with a bit of gel and ran a razor over his face. Cas was still naked, standing next to the bathroom sink, talking about some place he had seen in a movie he’d watched while they were out that he wanted to go and see. 

“Anything, Angel. I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.” He set the razor down and pulled Cas closer, kissing him gently.

“Will you be gone long?” Cas asked, peering up at him through dark lashes that made his blue eyes stand out. Yeah, Dean was so far gone on this man there was no coming back, not that he wanted to.

“No. I’m just going to have a couple of drinks, listen to a little music, play some pool, and I’ll be home before midnight. Then I just want to lay in bed with you.” 

“Naked cuddling?” Cas asked, a mischievous smile forming on his lips. Dean grinned.

“I’m all up for naked cuddling, babe.”

“Ok, then go. The faster you leave, the faster you get back. Don’t drink too much or you won’t be able to drive.” Cas gave him a quick kiss before turning away and walking back into the bedroom. Dean couldn’t help but stare. Cas was absolutely stunning naked. With a sigh he turned his attention back to his reflection. He hadn’t missed any scruff, so he deemed himself ready to go.

“I’ll be back in a bit. I love you.” He said, pausing at the door to look back at Cas who was slipping into their bed and pulling the blankets over his legs.

“I love you too, Dean. Have fun.”

 

The bar was pretty packed for a Friday night and all of the seats at the bar were full so he found a table in the corner where he could watch people. The two pool tables were taken so he would have to wait for that too. With an annoyed sigh he sat down. A few minutes later he caught sight of the woman that would be waiting on his table. She was beautiful and he couldn’t help but smile when spotted her walking over. 

A year ago, if she’d walked up and flirted like this it was true, he’d be taking her to a motel and screwing until the sun came up, despite already being in love with Cas. Cas was gone in heaven at that point and he had expected that he’d never see him again, and though his heart was breaking at that thought, he never once uttered a word to Sam about it. Instead he drown himself in alcohol, cheap lays, and of all things, cooking. He was numb without Cas in his life and after four months without his angel, he had sunk into a depression that not even Sam could pull him out of. Nothing made it better, least of all the cheap sex, but he’d done it anyway. He’d just wanted to be held, to have someone, anyone pretend to care about him, even if it was only for a few hours. 

And then Cas had come back, and as a human, with the promise that he was never, ever leaving again. And Dean couldn’t hold back, he’d confessed finally, telling Cas how much in love with him he was, and how he had been for so long now, but Cas already knew. He’d heard Dean’s misery and had longed to come back to his hunter because he was in love with Dean too. To his surprise heaven felt it was better to let Cas go and be with Dean than it was to continue keeping them apart. Dean’s life had picked up after that. Random hook ups came to a screeching halt, and he’d even relaxed on the alcohol consumption. Now he only went out for a drink once in a while, or had a beer at home with Cas as they lounged around watching movies.

It had still taken them a few weeks before they had become intimate, mostly due to Dean’s self-doubt. Unbeknownst to anyone he’d had several secret relationships with other men, but Cas…he was special, and the last thing Dean ever wanted to do was mess that up, but the ex-angel had turned out to be a horny bastard with a wicked mouth that he couldn’t get enough of. Just thinking of the things Cas did with his mouth, and with that tongue…it was making his pants tight.

Dean had figured out his attraction to men by the time he was about fifteen. They were staying in Little Rock Arkansas, right in the south where homosexuality was seen as a sin, and it was while nestled deep in the bible belt that he had sex for the first time. And it was not with a girl.

John had promised the boys that at least for the rest of the school year they would stay where they were. No more moving around meant Dean would get to finish out his freshman year of high school, and that meant he could try out for sports. Of course he wanted to play baseball. He was good at it and it made him happy when his dad would come to cheer him on. A couple of the guys on the team were pretty cool, but one boy in particular had really stood out. Jeremiah Cooper, or Coop for short had taken an interest in Dean, offering to show him around the school and inviting him over to his house for dinner more nights than not. Dean liked Coop more than he wanted to admit, and he couldn’t stop thinking about how blue the other boys’ eyes were, or how good he looked in his uniform when he was out on the field. It was late one afternoon as they walked home from practice that Coop made a move. Dean could have stopped him, but he didn’t want to. Coop pinned him against the wall behind the Piggly Wiggly and the next thing he knew Coop’s tongue was in his mouth and his hand was down Dean’s pants. It was only the second time he’d ever been touched like that, and the first time he ever came at the hands of someone else. After that, Coop became a drug. Every waking minute he wanted to be with the other boy, but they had to be extremely careful, using discretion at all times. They kept their relationship from everyone. It was safest that way. Even after Dean was gone, Coop would be stuck there, and he didn’t want the boy’s life ruined. Three months into the school year, John broke his promise. There was a shapeshifter problem out in South Dakota and he was packing up the boys to leave in three days’ time. Dean was heartbroken. He was falling for Coop, and he was fairly certain the boy was falling for him too, but there was no contradicting John Winchester. Hunting came before friends in his book. 

The night before he was to leave Dean went to see Coop. He wanted to spend his last few hours in Coop’s arms, and the other boy obliged happily. Coop’s family was out for the night which meant the boys were home alone, and Dean didn’t want to leave without having had sex with the boy he loved. So they did. It was awkward and slow, with Coop topping and trying not to hurt Dean, but it was a memory that lasted the rest of his life. They left 3 days later and he never saw Coop again. Later he saw that his old lover had been drafted to the minor league. He’d heard rumors a few years after that about scouts for major league teams wanting to recruit him. Dean was happy for his old friend. Until Cas came along he sometimes wondered if Coop even remembered him. It had been an eye opening experience for Dean, and since then he’d had more sexual partners than he could ever remember. Only a handful really stuck out, but the most important one of all was Cas. For Dean, Cas was it. Surprisingly, he was ok with that.

The fact that he was bisexual was something Dean had hidden from everyone, Sam included. He never flirted with men in front of his brother (the little shit was too observant. Even the few times it had been accidental, Sam had called him out on it), and he never hooked up with guys if his brother was out with him. So when Dean and Cas finally admitted their feelings to one another, he expected more…shock. But nope, Sam had simply thrown his arms in the air, rolled his eyes and shouted “FINALLY!”, much to Dean’s chagrin. It had been six months now though that he and Cas had been an actual couple, five that they had been having sex. It was the happiest six months of his life, and he wasn’t going to fuck that up for anything.

“Hi, what can I getcha?” She asked. The tilt of her hips as she stood at his table told him she was definitely interested. Too bad he wasn’t.

“Whiskey, double.” He replied. She smiled and nodded, making no disguised of how she was checking him out before she turned and walked away, an extra swing to those perfect hips. Her pants were so tight they were practically spray painted on, leaving very little to the imagination. The view was nice but not nearly as nice as Cas’ butt. He turned his attention to the other patrons in the bar. It was getting even busier now. There were a lot of single women everywhere, most in shorts so tight and so short they left almost nothing to the imagination. Miles and miles of skin everywhere he looked. Crop tops abound, and since when did every freaking woman have big boobs? The temptation was all over but he ignored it. When his server returned he slapped a twenty on the table and told her to keep ‘em coming. She smiled wider and nodded.

“You got it, sweetheart.” She purred. He smirked at her attempt at seduction. It was like his own lines were coming back on him. She brought the drink back, making sure to lean down as she placed it front of him, giving him a clear view right down the front of her shirt. He turned his head away, coughing to cover a laugh. 

“Can I get you anything else?” She asked. 

“I’m good, thanks.” He gave a tight smile and a nod and pulled out his cell phone. There were texts and he was much more excited about opening those than he was about looking at the titties being flaunted in his face. She turned and sauntered off, just as she had done before. He swallowed down the whiskey, grimacing at the burn as he sorted through his texts. One from Sam saying he’d borrowed Dean’s shampoo, which meant he was really borrowing Cas’ shampoo since Cas used all natural ones. He’d let Sam face Cas’ wrath on that one. He was staying out of it. Another one was from Jody with news about a vampire nest. The last one was from Cas. He smiled as he opened that one.

Cas: I found a movie for us to watch when you get home. Have you seen the movie Jupiter Ascending?

Dean: I heard that movie got bad ratings. Then again, that IS Channing Tatum. Is that why you want to watch it? To stare at Channing? ;)

Cas: Dean. The only one I ever want to stare at is you. 

Dean: I’m joking, baby. 

Cas: I know. You’re not here so you can’t see me smiling. See what you’re missing? 

Dean chuckled and quickly responded.

Dean: Not missing because I’m going to be all over your ass in a little while. You better be ready.

Cas: I’m always ready for you Dean, you know that. I can’t wait til you get home. But until you are, I’m going to watch this movie without you.

Dean: I think you have a crush on Channing, lol.

Cas: Dean!

Dean laughed. He could practically hear Cas chastising him, right through the phone. He picked up his drink and finished it off. Looking around he spotted his server and motioned for her to come over. 

“Hey.” She said, smiling wide. “Ready for another?” He nodded.

“Yeah, another double.”

“Chasing away your worries?” She asked.

“Nah, I don’t have anything to worry about. My life is great.” He flashed her a happy grin.

“That’s good. I’ll be right back with your drink.” She did her little sexy walk again as she went back to the bar.

As he waited for her to return, a pool table opened up. He jumped up to grab it. One of the girls in the super tiny shorts came to lean on the other end of the table.

“You playing alone?” She asked. 

“Why, you want to play?” He cocked an eyebrow in question.

“With you? Heck yeah.” He laughed and nodded towards the rack of sticks on the wall.

“You want to play pool with me, fine, but sweetheart I have someone warming my bed already.”

She made a pouting face before turning and walking away. He grabbed a pool stick and slid change into the slots on the side of the table. When the balls rolled down he racked them. Two girls he suspected were still in college walked over with a guy that looked about their age. 

“Hey, can we play?” The guy asked.

“Sure.” Dean nodded towards the rack and the guy went to grab a stick.

“What’s your name?” The shorter of the two girls asked.

“Dean.” He used the chalk on the end of his own stick and got ready to break.

“I’m Kylie, this is Addison, but we call her Addie. That’s Tyler.” She nodded at the guy walking back over with his pool stick.

“Nice to meet you all.” Dean leaned down, lined up his stick and slid it forward. It hit and balls went flying. Two solids flew into the pockets. “Solids.” He called out.

It was a quick game, Tyler turned out to be too drunk to hit straight, but Dean was having fun. Women were flirting like mad but he brushed them off, setting up for another game and having another group join in. The server brought his second drink by the time he had gotten his second ball in, and he downed in faster than he’d intended. She returned with a third drink (he had told her to keep them coming), and informed him that the twenty he’d paid up front wouldn’t cover a fourth. He fished a ten out of his wallet and handed it over. “Maybe one more and I’m done.” He told her. She winked before walking away. 

“Dude, she’s into you.” One of the guys he was playing said. Oscar, he thought the guy’s name was. Dean smirked and hit the thirteen ball into the corner pocket. He wasn’t playing for money tonight, just for fun, and Oscar was a pretty good player so the game was interesting.

“She can flirt all she wants, I have someone waiting at home for me right now.” 

“She as hot as the waitress?” Oscar asked. Dean looked at him for a moment before giving a cocky smile.

“Hotter.”

“Damn, you’re one lucky son of a bitch.” Oscar laughed as he smacked two balls in.

“Yeah, I am.” Dean agreed.

Dean downed his third drink and was starting to feel the effects. Women flirted and he found himself flirting back, though he had no intentions of following through on any of it. When the game with Oscar ended he made his way back to his table where the server reappeared. This time she had two drinks in her hand and she sat down across from him.

“Brandy.” She said, setting one of the glasses down in front of him.

He eyed the liquid before looking up at her. “Looks like whiskey to me.”

She laughed and shook her head. “No, my name is Brandy.” 

“Oh. Dean.” He pushed the glass away. “I’m done. I don’t trust myself to drink anything else.” 

“Trust yourself?” She asked as she sat back and drank from her own glass. Whatever she was drinking, it was pink. He wasn’t sure what it was.

“Yeah, my goal is not to walk out of here with a pretty girl on my arm. I’m not like that anymore.” He sat back and scrubbed a hand down his face. A check of the time told him it was close to midnight. He’d promised Cas he’d be home by midnight. Brandy leaned forward again, her long, dark hair spilling over her shoulders. She really was attractive.

“Oh really? Come on, this one’s on me.” She was amping up the flirting.

“Nah, honey, I’m good. I could have another one, but I won’t. Thank you though.” He got up and took a moment to stretch. She stood up too.

“You sure?” 

He smiled and pulled out his phone. “I’ve got the most amazing man waiting at home for me right now. He’s the love of my life and I only came in to have a couple of drinks and play some pool. I came to relax, I’ve had a hard day. He knows where I am and he trusts me. I wouldn’t break that trust for anything in the world.” He pulled up his favorite picture of Cas. It was taken on a morning when they had slept in. No monsters to chase, nowhere to be, they just lounged around in bed. Cas looked beautiful just lying there in another of Dean’s shirts (he actually preferred when Cas wore his clothes) and he felt this need to take a picture. He had pulled out his phone and called his boyfriend’s name. Cas had been lying back on the pillow with one arm behind his head and his eyes closed, but he opened them when he heard his name, turning his head to look at Dean. It was in that moment that Dean felt he needed to tell this beautiful man how much he loved him. And so he did. Those blue eyes widened and the smile that spread across his lips was the most gorgeous thing Dean had ever seen as he said those three little words. He snapped the picture at the perfect moment. Now he held his phone out to Brandy who looked down at it.

“Wow, he’s…wow. He’s lucky to have a boyfriend as loyal as you are.” He knew she was disappointed but she was taking his rejection very well. 

“I’m the lucky one. He gave up his entire life to be with me. I will give him the world if it’s within my power.” He smiled down at the picture once more before putting the phone to sleep and slipping it into his pocket.

“I hope I find someone that can love me like that someday.” She sighed. Her voice was tinged with sadness.

“You won’t find love in a bar. Get out, see the world. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get home to my baby.” He winked and flashed her a warm smile before heading for the door. He couldn’t wait to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all enjoyed this. Leave a comment, you all know I love them!


End file.
